


【异星觉醒】观测记录(卡尔文/大卫,ABO,NC17,触手,产卵,失禁)

by pdddyxl



Category: Life
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：异种姦/ABO设定/产卵/失禁。





	【异星觉醒】观测记录(卡尔文/大卫,ABO,NC17,触手,产卵,失禁)

画面里的男人是大卫·乔丹，我在叙利亚服役时军队里的军医，他是一个漂亮的欧米伽，和其他的任何一个欧米伽一样，他有着香甜的气味儿、形状姣好的小屁股以及过于纤细敏感的内心。正因为他漂亮的脸蛋儿，当时军队里嗯不少阿尔法都把他当做自慰时的想象对象，我自然也是其中之一。可惜后来他因为不能理解人类的互相伤害，不能忍受人类对同族之间的暴行而去了外太空，如今这个美人在宇宙中漂流了一年多终于回来，却沦落到了被关在这个实验室里供外星生物轮奸、每天赤身裸体的被那群变态医生当做小白鼠研究的下场。

正如我所说的，此刻大卫就在被两只火星生物强奸，其中一只是他从外太空带回来的，叫卡尔文，另一只是他肚子里生出来的，卡尔文和大卫的「孩子」，我们叫他约翰。他们这样有一段时间了，卡尔文粗壮黏稠的触手包裹着大卫的腿根，将他苍白纤细的双腿分开，强迫他暴露出自己濡湿柔软的后穴，以供他们的孩子尽情地观赏操弄。火星生物带着细小柔软凸起的触手末端托着大卫的双脚，似乎是为了让他怀里的人更加放松又或者舒适，卡尔文温柔地用自己的触手缠住了大卫的脚踝，软乎乎地磨蹭着他的脚心甚至脚趾的缝隙。

我做这项工作已经有几周了，大卫被两只火星生物轮奸的场景依旧不常见，但我发觉卡尔文的确更温柔，更加珍惜那个欧米伽。他总是会模仿着人类的方式亲近他，握住他的手又或者脚，裹住他的每一根手指又或者脚趾。相比之下约翰就要粗暴的多了，毕竟他才出生几周而已，比起多余的感情，他更像是在用大卫泄欲。就像是现在这样，约翰的一根阴茎已经在大卫体内射精并且软了下去，随后他几乎是迫不及待、毫不留情地把自己的另一根肿胀的性器也伸了进去，似乎是不想让自己的勃起离开大卫那个濡湿诱人的小穴一刻。

欧米伽为此而痛苦地呻吟，他的语调颤抖并且带着浓重的哭腔，显然接受不住这样连续不断地长期交配与折磨。火星生物的阴茎与人类不同，更像是蛇或者蜥蜴，均有着两个分叉。而卡尔文与约翰的阴茎也不一样，或许是因为约翰出生时间更短的缘故，他的阴茎更小且短，只有几厘米大小，上面像性爱玩具布满了凹凸不平的小圆点。卡尔文的则更长更粗大，不光带着奇怪的螺旋纹，底部还有着类似于阿尔法一般会胀起的、巨大的结，如果需要的时候，甚至还会放出微弱的电流。

约翰干着大卫，我看得出他很兴奋，干的非常卖力，他用他小小的阴茎毫无技巧可言的一下一下往大卫的身体里顶，撞得欧米伽皱紧眉头，身体因为疼痛而阵阵颤抖。之前射进去的精液随着约翰忘乎所以的操弄而被挤了出来，与欧米伽本身所分泌的爱液一起，流得到处都是。可怜的欧米伽，他甚至没有硬起来，只是被卡尔文强行束缚住，被迫承受这一切。我猜想他都被强奸了这么多次，应该早已习惯了卡尔文那样宏伟的尺寸，约翰这样小得像个锤头的阴茎八成已经很难让他舒服了，估计一插到底都远操不到他淫荡的子宫口。  
虽然我不知道火星生物有没有「父亲」、又或者「孩子」这样的区别，不过在我看来现在这幅卡尔文扒着大卫的双腿，任由约翰操弄的景象，根本就像是个变态丈夫分开自己年轻漂亮的妻子的双腿，亲自教导自己的儿子如何强奸他的母亲一样。

操，我因为自己淫乱的胡思乱想而情不自禁地在心底暗骂了一句，裤子里的阴茎因此而无法控制地硬得不得了。我心烦意乱地胡思乱想着，觉得他妈的早知道大卫会被那群变态研究员送给外星人父子做性奴，还不如当时就联合几个同僚一起，在服役时就把他给轮奸了来的划算。我知道那些下士都想操他想的不得了，毕竟一起洗澡的时候，趁机偷瞄大卫那个浑圆挺翘的小屁股的阿尔法可不是一个两个。有时候我们同大卫打闹故意摸了他的腰或者屁股揩油，他都是红着耳根一副敏感害羞的样子、声音柔软地让我们放手，仿佛他根本没意识到我们有多想干他似的，就好像他根本不知道就算是亲近的同僚朋友也会想要狠狠伤害他操弄他一般。

大卫就是这么善良、纯粹、柔软而又漂亮，而他自己对此毫无意识，他不知道自己是个多么美丽诱人的欧米伽。每次称赞他的美貌时他都会有些惊讶地微微张大眼睛，然后笑眯眯地红着脸说着不要开玩笑。天啊，那双清澈透亮到要命的浅蓝色眼睛，薄薄的柔软的嘴唇，还有他纤长卷翘的睫毛。他只会说他很多事做的不够好，总会绝望地跪在地上对着那些他无法拯救的难民哭泣，痛苦地蜷缩起身子责怪自己的愚笨。

每次看到这些，我便会忍不住想要把自己的阴茎塞到他微微张开的口中，狠狠拽住他柔软的发，残忍地噎住他，让他的双唇不能再吐出妄自菲薄的话语。然后用精液填满他的口腔与胃袋，黏住他纤长的睫毛和细碎柔软的发丝，让他的纯粹美好被欲望所弄脏。

我不知道火星人为什么没有选择空间站中的其他欧米伽，毕竟如果自体能方面而言，大卫并不是最优的选择。大家都知道他在宇宙中呆太久了，他的肌肉萎缩并且体内辐射超标，我们接他回来的时候他甚至需要他人搀扶或者拐杖才能长期直立行走。我猜想或许他们是通过灵魂来判断谁最适合成为受孕母体的，他们看透人类的本质，冥冥之中通过某种方式直接链接人类的思维，观测宗教意义上所谓的人类「灵魂」。毕竟报告上不是说卡尔文身上的每一个细胞都具备视觉、嗅觉、触觉等等功能吗？所以或许「灵魂」这东西真的存在也说不定，只是人类无法察觉罢了。

哦，对了，我忘了，大卫回来的时候如此虚弱，或许是因为他肚子里还甜蜜地装着三颗卡尔文的给他的卵的缘故。这个下贱的背叛地球的漂亮婊子，他在回国的途中突然下身大出血。而就在被大家极其担忧地送往医院急救的时候，大卫突然整个人颤抖着摔倒在了医院的走廊上，蜷缩着身子不断地抽着冷气，无法控制地在众目睽睽之下落下了他肚子里的第一颗卵。

我真的无法想象，在空间站里的时候大卫究竟张开腿淫荡地给卡尔文操了多少次？卡尔文就钻进他的宇航服里直接操他吗？是不是他在做救生舱回来的时候，他还在享受卡尔文的那两根粗壮的阴茎呢？毕竟据当时的那些目击者所说，打开舱门的时候卡尔文已经在舱内结了网保护他，并且大卫一直在绝望地说着「不要打开、不要这样」的话。

不过第一颗、也是唯一一颗看起来比较轻松、比较顺利生出来的卵是个坏卵。或许是因为大卫体内的辐射含量过高而影响了卵的发育，那颗卵的内部尚未成形且外壳极其脆弱，几乎在从他腿间滑落的一瞬间就摔在地上破碎开来了。当时在场的所有人都不知所措地愣在了原地，没有一个人敢上前，哪怕是好心地把那个无助可怜的欧米伽从地上扶起来都没有。所有人都僵直在原地，看着倒在地上痛苦地蜷缩着、颤抖着捂住腹部的大卫。空气就这样凝固了足足数分钟，我知道所有人心里都在想，这个人是个怪物又或者他已经算不上地球人了云云，因为他们的脸上清清楚楚就是这么写的。

没有人上前帮助大卫，他只能自己艰难地伸出手来扶住身旁的推车，试图让自己再次站起来。长久的宇宙生活不光让他肌肉萎缩、体质虚弱，同时也让他的皮肤变得更加苍白了起来。大卫因为卵在他体内的胡乱滑动而无法控制地喘息着，原本毫无生气的脸颊也随之微微泛红，这让他漂亮的脸蛋儿稍稍有了那么一点血色，看起来更加可怜兮兮、却也更加的诱人了。施虐欲在我心中翻腾，我本可以帮他的，但是我没有，我选择袖手旁观，看他一个人在那旁绝望地努力。

在尝试着站起来的途中大卫失败了两次，并且颤抖着不小心碰掉了推车上装着无数医疗用品的方盘。随后原本发愣的所有人就像是被这叮咣作响的声音所吵醒了似的，在大卫好不容易再次起身的时候纷纷后退又或者窃窃私语了起来。他们用大卫完全可以听到的声音说他是个已经变异了的、会产卵的怪物，而另外两颗卵就是在这种情况下十分讽刺地从大卫得腿间滑落了下来，甚至更可怜的是——欧米伽还随之无法控制地、颤抖着在所有人面前当众射精了。

精液混杂着体内深处喷洒而出的爱液，一并从大卫的腿间止不住地流了下来。而就在他刚刚生下的这两颗卵之中，有一颗同之前一样是坏卵，才落到地面就直接摔了个稀巴烂。诸多浅白色的液体从卵的内部流了出来，一个尚未成形的、坏死的黑色胚胎就在那些黏稠的液体之中。不过这些液体倒是没什么令人不悦的气味儿，他们几乎是没有味道的。

而那颗好的卵，它薄到几乎透明的卵壳上面还裹着欧米伽所分泌的黏稠爱液，大家甚至能透过那个薄薄的外壳看到卵内那个鲜红诡异的胚胎。大卫的双腿不住地颤抖着，些许透明的液体顺着他的腿根滑落到了他的脚踝。欧米伽艰难地扶着推车，几乎把自己整个身体的重量都压在上去，让人担心他可能随时都会摔倒。大卫的眼眶红红的，他就像是只刚出生的无助幼鹿一般，颤抖而又无助地看着周围的那些人。欧米伽渴望一份帮助，可惜他的视线落在哪里，哪里的人群就稍稍后退几步、又或者干脆偏过头去。

“我、我不是…”

大卫解释着，他的语调断断续续、可怜兮兮的，并且带着浓重的哭腔。

“我不是怪物…求求你们，我不知道、我没有…我也是受害者。”

他看起来真的可怜极了，甚至没有闲心去管自己脚下摔碎的坏卵、忘记了自己双腿肌肉萎缩的事实，迫切地向前跨了一步想要接近人群，可惜却因为双腿使不上力气而摔倒在了死胎和秽物之中。事实上我信任他，大卫一进医院就被穿上了宽松的开式病号服，下半身并没有衣物。而一直以来他的腹部也都只是微微隆起，看起来就像是稍微胖了一些，我猜或许连大卫自己也没有意识到，他早已经怀上了火星物种的孩子这件事。

看到他如此绝望地在求助，迫切地想要解释，我站在远处虽然对刚刚的事情感到十分诧异，但更多的还是看到他这副脆弱狼狈的样子后难以言喻的兴奋。我知道想象着那些拳头大小的、椭圆形的卵是如何来回碾压着欧米伽的敏感点，如何甜蜜地折磨他，最终撑开他那个紧致粉嫩的小洞，被那个柔软濡湿的小穴努力挤出来的画面，将会成为今后我自渎时长久的性幻想题材。

至于孩子的「父亲」，我是说，那个火星生物。或许是因为从太空到地球环境急剧变化的缘故，卡尔文在结网之后并没有袭击任何人，而是直接陷入了短暂的沉睡之中。这给了我们充足的时间可以「研究」大卫。不过在卡尔文被唤醒之后，只要有人接近大卫，他便会展现出明确的攻击性，所以之后我们不得不先放弃了对欧米伽的研究，转而进入观测期。

而直至今日，卡尔文都没有展现出对他人、周遭其他物品的兴趣，也没有表现出任何不恰当的攻击性。他总是陪在大卫的身边，并且帮助大卫管理着他们的「孩子」。而大卫作为「母亲」在生育、强奸和数天毫无尊严地摆弄和研究之后，他的精神状态似乎达到了极限，有时候他几乎几天不吃不喝。不过每当发生这样的事情，卡尔文都会强迫他「进食」，他会用数根触手束缚住欧米伽，然后把自己的一根触管伸入对方的口中，直接插入大卫的胃袋，再将自身分泌的营养物注入到其体内。这听起来有点像插一根胃导管，大卫每次被强行这样对待之后都会止不住地干呕，可惜火星物种喂下去的物质被人体吸收的太快了，每次除了唾液又或者胃酸，大卫无法从体内呕吐出其他任何的东西来。

我看得出大卫没有关于「生」的渴望，或许他从登上救生舱之前就没有了，可是偏偏其他人都死了，只有他像这样活了下来，毫无尊严地、作为火星父子的性爱娃娃、作为人类的小白鼠这么活了下来。大卫应该知道，他被卡尔文和约翰轮奸的这些影像，会被一直保存在研究院的主机里，被加密留存五十年甚至近百年——是的，如果那时候人类还存在的话，他们还可以从主机中调出大卫被火星物种父子强奸的影像观看。

我越是胡思乱想，包裹在裤子里的阴茎越是硬得一塌糊涂。而画面中卡尔文似乎是不满于约翰对大卫粗暴的操弄，干脆直接用触手勒住埋头发泄般胡乱顶撞操弄的约翰、略显烦躁地将自己的儿子用力甩到了一边。卡尔文比他刚到地球的时候又成长了许多，如今几乎比一个健康的成年男性还要高，完全可以将大卫束缚在自己的管控之中肆意摆弄。深埋在欧米伽体内的阴茎随着卡尔文用力将约翰甩出的动作而一下子拔出，欧米伽被操得松软濡湿的小穴本能地咬紧，随之合不拢地被带出了不少黏稠的精液。

卡尔文柔软的触手依旧缠卷的大卫的双腿，不由分说地将他两条纤细笔直的腿大大的分开。他们正对着房间内的监控摄像机，这个姿势刚好让我可以一览无余地看到大卫被操得一塌糊涂的小穴。此时他泛红的穴口无法并拢的微微张开，因为体内突如其来的空洞而下意识地、可爱地收缩吮吸着。我在这样的画面刺激之下已经硬得不行，干脆解开自己的裤子对着大卫那个柔软的小穴开始想象撸动。他真他妈是个婊子、是个要人命的尤物，他身上所展现出来的不同以往的苍白与病态，反而让人更加血脉喷张。

卡尔文稍微调整了大卫的位置，随后缓慢地将自己的阴茎顶了进去。更多精液随着这根巨物的入侵而挤了出来，我惊讶于欧米伽竟然能被迫吞下如此粗大的阴茎，那看起来魔幻的要命。那根带着诡异螺旋纹的大家伙缓缓没入大卫的体内，把那个已经被操得松软泛红的小穴再度撑开到了极限。原本便有些合不拢的嫩肉如今更是被打开到了没有一丝褶皱。我开始在心中感谢研究室的高科技设备，让我可以毫不费力地清楚看到大卫如今的状况。卡尔文进入的缓慢且温柔，我相信他拥有足够的智商，但他依旧控制不住自己的性欲，在进入大卫那个高热柔软的小洞之后便立刻开始了沉重的抽插。

大卫苍白漂亮的脸蛋儿难得泛起了一片潮红，这让他看起来漂亮极了。欧米伽有些痛苦而又难耐地呻吟了起来，他皱起眉头侧头喘息着，白皙脖颈上青色的血管随之暴露了出来，脆弱而又色情的要命。我猜想火星人的阴茎肯定一下子便顶到了大卫的生殖腔口，我看到卡尔文的每一下都在凶狠地向内部撞去，欧米伽没有自由和反抗力，连射精的节奏都被控制的刚刚好。很快大卫的阴茎便淌出了些许稀薄的精液，这是今天的第三次，所以那些液体简直又淡又少，看起来可怜兮兮的。

卡尔文用他的第一根阴茎喂饱了大卫的肚子之后，换了自己的一根触手顶入大卫的体内。那根触手上带着无数细小诡异的分支，不难想象那些柔软纤细的小触手是如何深入大卫的体内，轻轻拨撩他的子宫口、让他在发情期之外也可以为接受精液而打开体腔口的。似乎是感受到欧米伽的体腔终于打开、准备好受孕准备好迎接自己的精液了，卡尔文将人类像是布娃娃似的摆弄着换了个姿势，强迫大卫抬高屁股像是一只发情期的母猫似的趴在他的身下，随后残忍而又坚定地将自己的第二根阴茎也顶了进去。

大卫被这一连翻暴风骤雨一般的的操弄，折磨得几乎快要失去意识，他的瞳孔失焦，漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛微微向上晃动着。欧米伽颤抖着想要再度射精，而为了保证他的清醒，卡尔文用触手裹住了他的阴茎，将一根纤细的小棍顺着他阴茎顶端的小孔，直直地插了进去，似乎是不容许自己的欧米伽再度射精。作为补偿，卡尔文用自己带着吸盘的柔软触手，安抚一般温柔地挤压舔弄着大卫的胸口，在欧米伽苍白的皮肤上留下数个极其显眼的红痕，不断拨弄着那两个稍稍挺起的乳粒，看起来像是希望欧米伽可以更加舒适享受一些似的。

我开始疑惑大卫是否在产乳期，欧米伽在生育之后会产奶是再普通不过的时候，我不知道大卫在生下约翰之后身体会不会也错误地分泌乳汁。我有些自暴自弃地撸动着自己的阴茎，看着画面中欧米伽的身体不自然地颤抖抽搐着，终于被放开的前端无法控制地喷出一股股透明的尿液。很显然卡尔文又在交配的过程中释放了电流，我毫不意外大卫会在这样永动机一般粗暴的操弄中失去意识，不过我和卡尔文显然都不是很在乎。火星生物像是奸尸一样更加凶狠地在大卫体内冲撞，而我则是在最终同卡尔文一并射精了。在这途中年幼的约翰一直在床下观看学习着这一切，他看着自己的父亲强奸自己的「母亲」，再将精液射满「母亲」的子宫，而后留下一个巨大的透明交配栓。那个交配栓残忍地撑开了大卫柔嫩紧致的穴，像个巨大的肛塞似的将所有精液都结结实实地堵在了欧米伽的体内。

不知道是不是我的错觉，我觉得大卫的腹部都已经被精液灌得有些微微隆起，又或者在这几天的轮奸与强奸之中，他又再次怀上了火星生物的卵。我甚至不能确定是谁的，是卡尔文还是约翰的？毕竟他们都射给过大卫很多精液不是吗，这对儿父子总是用他们的阴茎将欧米伽的子宫喂得饱饱的。我边这么胡思乱想着，边喘息着看着掌心的精液，觉得自己如此爽过。而当我清理好一切再次抬起头来的时候，我发现卡尔文的「脸」正直勾勾地看向监视器，仿佛他从一开始便知道自己正在接受研究和监视一般。我无法判断他的表情，但是我本能地感受到卡尔文是在微笑，那种不屑的、诡异的、而又嘲讽的微笑。某种莫名的冷意爬上我的脊椎，我安抚着自己紧张的内心，告诉自己不过是自己压力太大想太多了，却在转头的时候看到了约翰的脸——

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我觉得电影是讲宇航员唤醒克苏鲁的故事，克苏鲁选择了母体，统治人类之后要母体留在自己身边不断创造新的幼体。总之这篇文里卡尔文其实故意让人类把自己和大卫关在一起，说是人类在研究他…其实是他在观察人类，打算之后跑出去统治地球呢(…)


End file.
